1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to watches and, particularly, to a watch capable of playing sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart watches are employed for events reminder and time reminder besides displaying time and data. A loudspeaker is employed by the smart watch for playing sound to remind event or time. The loudspeaker is mounted in the watch which results in an additional circuit board being mounted in the watch, thus thickens the watch. Furthermore, the additional circuit board is powered by a battery of the watch which results in shortening service life of the battery of the watch.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.